Blitzkrieg boys get a dog
by MasamiShina
Summary: What happens when the Blitzkrieg boys get a dog and Kai and Tala train it to torture Bryan? Read the story to find out. :D
1. Chapter 1: We are getting a dog!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Hi there. This is one of my first fanfics, and I decided to make one about the Blitzkrieg boys getting a dog. The first chapter is kind of boring, but it will hopefully get better once they have gotten the dog. :D**

Anyways, Enjoy w

* * *

Kai was sitting on the red couch at the Blitzkrieg boy's house in Russia, listing to the loud argument going on between Tala, his red headed captain and Bryan, whom Kai nicknamed the lavender idiot. Spencer the tallest out of the group was standing in between Tala and Bryan, being the voice of reason. The midget of the team with his giant nose sat next to Kai playing his Nintendo DS.

Tala and Bryan were still arguing and Kai didn't have the slightest clue to as why they were even arguing, so the bluenette decided to listen in.

"I'm the captain and I get to make the decisions!" Tala yelled at Bryan with authority in his voice. He raised his hand in the air and pointed at Bryan. "I am getting one, and you have no say in it!" Tala finished and walked out of the room.

Kai still wasn't sure what they were arguing about, but if it was of any importance, he would find out eventually. Kai sighed and leaned back further onto the sofa. 'How did I get suck with these idiots' He thought to himself.

The room was silent with the only sounds being the noises from Ian's Nintendo DS. Suddenly the game sounds ceased and Ian's DS snapped shut. "Sooo what was that all about?" Ian asked.

Bryan walked out of the room in a rage of being reminded of the topic. Spencer sat down on the couch, "Tala wants to get a dog for some strange reason, Bryan doesn't want a dog because he thinks that it will destroy everything and poop everywhere. Personally, I take Bryan's side on this one, what was Tala thinking? We don't need a dog" Spencer explained.

Ian's face brightened at the idea of getting a dog, "We're getting a dog!? I've always wanted one! I'm defiantly on Tala's side!" Ian ran out of the lounge room and up the stairs to follow Tala yelling, "We're getting a dog! We're getting a dog!" Kai sweat-dropped.

The room was silent once again. Kai pulled out the DS chip in Ian's DS. The game that Ian was playing was called Nintendo: Dogz.

"So whats you're opinion Kai?" Kai didn't answer Spencer's question. Instead he sat there and thought of the options. If they get a dog, Tala and Ian would be happy and Bryan would be put through hell. Kai then thought of a brilliant idea. They would get a dog and he would train it to torture Bryan.

"We're getting a dog." Kai said. Ian and Tala ran down the stairs, but Ian fell and landed in the trash can that they kept at the bottom of the stairs. "Im okay!" Ian shouted from the trash can.

Tala walked over to Kai and said, "I bet you have the same thought in mind as I do." "Torture Bryan?" Kai asked. Tala nodded. "We're getting a dog, Bryan! Majority rules!" Tala yelled up the stairs.

"Ah, Fuck!" Bryan shouted from his bedroom, yelling out curses in Russian.

Tala and Kai both went out the door into cold Russia, grabbing their coats on the way. Ian got out of the bin and followed behind.

They were headed to the pet store.

* * *

**Thats the end of chapter one. Sorry if it sucked... its one of my first trys... Once again the story will probably get better once the Blitzkrieg boys actally get the dog...  
I thought of the story while playing fetch with my dog the other day. I can only say one thing about the story: Bryan's going to go through hell with the dog. xD**

Thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2: Akira

**Hello everyone! **

**Here is chapter two of 'The Blitzkrieg boys get a dog'!**

**Thank you to Lirin Sama for reviewing chapter one. :D**

**Anyway, on with the second chapter of the story, I hope you all like it. (:**

* * *

The television was on the news channel, and Bryan and Spencer were watching it just in case Tala, Ian or Kai caused a major disaster A girl with red hair appeared on the screen and was giving the weather report for the week. "Tala! Stop cross-dressing and get out of the television at once!" Bryan yelled at the screen.

Spencer chuckled at Bryan's attempted humor. Bryan kicked his legs up on-top of the table and put his arms behind his head.

"They have been gone for at least an hour now! All for some stupid dog." He said pouting slightly. "Are you concerned for their safety? Has Bryan gotten soft?" Spencer teasingly asked. "No. But anyway, why do we have to get a dog!?" Bryan replied, "its going to destroy everything."

They both watched the t.v. until Spencer said, "I hope it doesn't ruin my plants." Bryan's mouth dropped, "since when do you have any plants?" He question Spencer. "You didn't hear any of that, got it?" Spencer replied.

"Whatever! I'm going to bed. Don't wake me up." Bryan stated walking out the room.

He walked up the stairs to his bedroom, which was the closest one to the stair case. It was dark and all the curtains were pulled across. Just the way Bryan liked it. Alone. Darkness. Time to think.

He jumped onto his bed which was in the bottom right corner of the room. He pulled up his blankets to his chin and within ten minutes, he was asleep.

Twenty minutes later and the door bell rang. Spencer opened the door to find Kai, Ian and Tala. Kai was holding something wrapped in a blanket.

Kai lifted the top of the blanket to reveal a cute, tiny siberian husky puppy with shining blue eyes.

Spencer gave the dog a soft stroke on the hand and the dog licked his hand. "She likes you!" Ian exclaimed jumping up and down and saying "She's soo cute!"

They went into the living room and sat down with the dog still in Kai's arms. The dog tried to escaped and she eventually did. She jumped down onto the floor ready to explore her new home, while the humans sat around chatting about her. She was looking around the living room and her little nose picked up a smell. It was a disgusting smell. She investigated and found food remains on the floor with a knocked over container (The bin Ian fell into XDD).

She looked up for the container and saw a huge stair case (in a puppies perspective). She walked up the steps to investigate what was up there.

She reached the top of the stairs and found a door partly open. She used her nose to nudge the door wide open and she went inside. It was very dark and she could hardly see anything so the pup decided to approach the loud snoring noise.

It was at that moment that the little husky pup, noticed how bad she needed to poop. She was in desperate need of letting it out, so she let it out on that spot. The stench of the poop stank up the dark room.

The large bed had a sleeping human on it, so the little pup jumped up onto the bed and walked over to the humans face. She started licking the side of the human's face when suddenly that human jumped up and started yelling.

Bryan woke straight up when he felt a wet tongue on his face. He jumped out of bed, knowing that the new dog was here to torment him. He jumped straight into the dog poop.

"Shit! You idiot dog!" Bryan yelled at the puppy who tilted her head. He hopped on one foot down stairs to the bathroom. But he fell halfway down the stairs and kicked himself in the face with the foot that had dog poo on it.

The other Blitzkrieg boys saw this and laughed at Bryan's torture. Bryan sat there at the end of the stairs laying flat on the ground.  
He felt a pair of paws on-top of him and walk across to his head. The dog sat on Bryan's head as to say, look what I did to this human.

"Come here girl!" Tala said barley getting it out in between laughter. The pup ran up to Tala and jumped in his arms, licking his face. "She likes you Tala, more that she likes Bryan that's for sure!" Ian said also laughing hard. "Very funny guys..." is all Bryan could say as he had poop on his face. He just knew that this was only the beginning of the torture.

"So what should we call this little girl?" Tala asked everyone. "Fuck-head" Bryan seriously suggested. Tala covered the dogs ears and he yelled at Bryan, "No way! That nickname is only suitable for you!" "Hn" Kai simply said.

"Lets call her Tom!" Ian excitedly said. "No Ian, that's a guys name." Spencer pointed out.

Ian sat there going through all kinds of weird names for a female dog.

"Lets call her Akira." Kai said bluntly. "Akira? Well I suppose that that's better that Tom or Fuck-head, and you did pay for her." Tala said.

"Akira it is!" Ian shouted and started jumping around like a little kid, shouting the name over and over.

They all walked off to set up Akira's bed and food until Spencer said, "Aren't we forgetting something." "Bryan!" Ian yelled. "Meh. He'll come too his senses eventually." Tala said.

"LIKE HELL I WILL, RED!" Bryan shouted loud so they could hear him. Akira hearing Bryan's loud voice walked over to him and sniffed at his face. Then she did the unthinkable. She peed on Bryan's head.

"YOU BASTARD!" Bryan yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

**This is the end of chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed Bryan's torture and yes it will only get worse for him. xDD**


	3. Chapter 3: Mornings with Bryan and Akira

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Hi again, Minna!  
Here is chapter 3 of the fanfic. This fanfiction is inspired greatly on my dog, Abby!**

**Oh by the way, if you were wondering what Akira looks like, I'll describe her now:  
She has the basic husky fur pattern, blue eyes and her fur coat is made up of white and dark grey. **

**Thank you Lirin Sama and secrets are neve for reviewing and thank you to everyone who either favorited the story or followed it. ^^**

**Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

All the members of the Blitzkrieg boys had a peaceful morning. They did their usual routines. They had toast for breakfast and watched television. That is all of them, except Bryan.

Bryan's day started with a wet slobbery Akira tongue waking him up in the morning, she is like Bryan's own alarm clock. He found the remains of his once in tact books, that now because of Akira, they look like they were shoved through a paper shredder.

Despite that Bryan got out of bed and opened the front door for Akira to go out and do her 'business', but as he opened the door he tripped on one of Akira's toys and fell outside onto ground in his pajamas.

Akira poked her head out the door and before Bryan knew what she was doing, it was too late. She had used her paws to lock him outside and the lock clicked shut.

Bryan growled.

He tried to knock on Tala's window but little Akira left some 'business' there and he tripped over that and it spread on his back.

Two pedestrians walked past and laughed at the sight of seeing a guy, out in the cold wearing only his pajamas that had dog poop covering them.

At that moment Bryan saw someone come to the window, but that someone was a dog. "Damn mutt! Let me inside!" Bryan yelled. Then he noticed what Akira had in her mouth. It was Bryan's favorite t-shirt.

"Put that down right now, dog!" Bryan shouted at the dog. The dog shook her head and walked away from the window, shutting the blinds with her head.

Bryan walked over to Spencer's room and threw a rock at the window. Luckily Spencer heard it and woke up. "Bryan? What are you doing outside in your pajamas?" Spencer questioned Bryan who was sitting in a tree so he could see the second storey of the house. "That dog from hell locked me out!" Bryan answered. "She wouldn't do that, you probably locked yourself out." Spencer said. "That dog is evil! I'm telling you!" Bryan shouted pointing at Akira who was sitting at Spencer's door.

After all that Spencer finally went and unlocked the front door, and Akira followed him close behind. Bryan slammed open the front door and pointed at Akira.

"YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Bryan yelled and chased Akira, who quickly ran into Bryan's room. When they reached his room, they found Bryan's favorite shirt made into confetti.

Bryan was so angry at this dog he couldn't move or do anything. Tala and Kai appeared at his door-frame. Yawning Tala said, "Good job Akira. We've trained you well." Akira ran up to Tala and started to lick him. "I agree," said Kai patting the husky pup on the head.  
"Did you guys teach her all of that?" Bryan asked putting on a fake smile. "Not all of it, she's a natural." Tala replied, grinning at Bryan's misfortune.

Smack. Bryan hit himself on the head in a 'face palm' sort of way. "I'm going to have a shower." He said trying to hide his rage. He walked to the bathroom which was located at the end of the hallway upstairs.

He walked into the bathroom and felt the cold tiles press on his feet. He walked over to the shower and... slip! He fell over something wet. He raised his head to see yellow water surrounding him. He knew exactly what it was. Dog piss. "AKIRA!" He yelled.

That ended their morning and presently, Tala is watching television. Ian is on his DS. Spencer is playing on the floor with Akira. Kai is in the kitchen reading the newspaper and drinking a coffee. Bryan sat in the lounge room with Tala, Ian, Spencer and Akira.

"Akira come here." Tala called. Akira ran away from Spencer and jumped onto Tala's lap. He pulled something out from the bag beside him and put it on Akira's neck. It was a black collar, that didn't stand out much on Akira's dark grey fur. But something shone on the collar. It was the worst collar Tala could of picked for her. A spiked collar.

"Shit!" Bryan yelled. Akira hearing his voice ran up to him and rolled on his lap. "Ouch, that fucking hurts dog!" He yelled at the innocent puppy. Tala, Ian and Spencer laughed.

Akira jumped off his lap and sat on the sofa next to Tala.

Kai walked in the room and put newspaper on the ground. "Akira, do your business on this" Kai instructed Akira tilted her head and Kai sighed, "you know do you shits on this." Akira barked and ran upstairs and Kai, Tala and Bryan followed.

She ran into Bryan's room and sat in a crouching positing and then pop! Out came her shit, right in the middle of Bryan's room. Tala laughed and walked away saying, "Looks like she made her own toilet!" "Hn" Kai replied.

Bryan growled and chased Akira around the house. Then Akira picked something up in her mouth. Something small, shiny and metal. Bryan realized that she had Falborg in her mouth. "PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" He yelled.

Akira ran to Spencer's room and put her head out the open window. "Don't. You. Fucking. Dare. Bitch." He warned. But, it was too late. Akira had dropped Bryan's beyblade out the window and he jumped out of the second storey of the house after it.

He grabbed the beyblade and then remember that the front door was locked. He was back to square one. He walked to the door and on his way, he slipped right into another dog poop.

"THIS FUCKING MUTT IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Bryan yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

**The end of chapter 3. What did you think? I feel sorry for Bryan xDD  
But I enjoy writing this fanfic. **

**Thanks for reading. :D**


End file.
